Valentines Escape Plan
by Emmy-Herondale
Summary: What happens when Clary gets set up on a Blind Date? note: this story isn't about valentine LOL. I suck at summaries please try it anyways:) i will try and update this better soon. OOC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Escape Plan

It all started a month before Christmas, when I was forced to move away from my home, my friends, and my life.

—

I can't believe mom is just making me pack up and moving us to New York all the way from our little home in Seattle. I mean i get that she found a new job and all… But can't she think of me for once! Im 17! Am I supposed to just pack up and start over? And without Simon by my side? My new school is going to be hell!

The seatbelt light on the airplane started flashing right as C was finishing her journal entry. It was an assignment from her new school Allicante High. They wanted to catch her up faster and thought journaling would be a great idea. Clary however…did not.

After they landed ,Clary and her mom collected their bags and headed to their new apartment where all their things were waiting in boxes.

CLARYS POV

As we walked through the front door, i could tell this was going to be hard. Everything was different. Instead of their old colourful walls these walls were covered in old peeling floral wall paper. Instead of the smell of acrylic paints throughout the apartment it smelled of mildew, and worst of all instead of her best friend waiting for her on the couch there was no one. This place was not home.

I decided to check out my room so I walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

As I opened the door, I could see 2 more doors inside my room and a huge built in bookcase. I walked over to the first door to find my closet, which thanks to my uncle who lives in NYC was already filled with my clothes. I then walked over and opened the next door. Inside was my own ensuite bathroom, which was surprisingly nice compared to the rest of my house.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. The walls were so blank and the empty bookshelf made my heart sink so i decided to start unpacking. I started with filling the bookshelf.

After opening the box, it relaxed me to see my favourite books and "friends" inside.

I first pulled out the Harry potter series and placed it on the shelf. Followed my The mortal instruments, The Hunger games, The maze runner, the infernal Devices, I am Number Four, And the Divergent series's.

When I was Done I opened another box and saw the toothy grin of my best friend simon, along with some of my art and favourite posters.

In boredom I began to tape those onto my wall.

When i was done i stood back to look at my work and was proud of what i saw.

I decided it was time for a break so i grabbed my jacket and headed out of the house to expelore my neighbourhood. On my way out i yelled to mom that i was leaving and locked the door behind me.

—

After 3 hours of exploring i was getting hungry so I stepped into the closest restaurant, Takis. I could see all of the booths full but one of them. as i walked to it I realized that i had been wrong and infact it was inhabited. I could see a long black head of hair laying down on the table and i could hear sobs coming from the being.

I decided that i was already here so i just slid in across from the girl.

Her head lifted and i was instantly jellouse. She was one of the prettiest girls i had ever seen.

Her face changed from sad to confused as i introduced myself and explained why i had sat down

She just nodded and said "Isabelle, but everyone calls me izzy"

Judging by the fact that she was escaping the topic i decided not to ask what was wrong.

Instead we talked about my move to NYC and Alicant High and The first day of school after winter break, When i would start attending Alicante with her and her 2 brothers_

—

 **Hey guys, so its been awhile since i have written anything but i was in the mood, so here is the first chapter of my story. I just wanted to dress the fact that i will most likely not be taking suggestions unless i ask for them because thats what made me lose inspiration last time.**

 **Also I'm sorry for any spelling grammar or capitalization mistakes. Idk how BETAS work but i DEFINATLEY need one because i cannot spell for the life of me**

 **I am also sorry that it is short and hope that chapters will get longer with time**

 **-Emma**


	2. Authors Note

Hey Everyone! so I have kind of abandoned 2 of my stories, forgetting where I was going with them. But I have posted a new story that I am planning to stick with :) check it out

Emma


End file.
